Traditionally, aerial photography utilizes a single camera which causes images sampled at locations where the vehicle has traveled to be segmented. For example, an aerial vehicle may fly towards the north with a forward-facing camera, and may result in recording images on the northern side. When the vehicle turns around and returns southward, the forward-facing camera may be pointing southward, and may only record images on the southern side. The differences in these images may prevent the vehicle from auto-returning using visual cognition.